MrXenoGaming
Josh (age 17) known on YouTube as MrXenoGaming is an English YouTuber known for his Gaming videos. History * Josh joined YouTube in May, 2013. * On April 14, 2014 Josh uploaded his first video. * On January 20, 2015 Josh uploaded his most viewed video with over 11,900 views as of November 16, 2016. Upload Milestones * Josh uploaded his 5th video on May 10, 2014. * Josh uploaded his 10th video on June 22, 2014. * Josh uploaded his 25th video on August 15, 2014. * Josh uploaded his 50th video on December 24, 2014. * Josh uploaded his 75th video on February 13, 2015. * Josh uploaded his 100th video on May 14, 2016. Personal Life * As of November 16, 2016 is living in England, United Kingdom. Games Josh Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Josh has played as of November 16, 2016. # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Played once as of November 16, 2016.) # Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies (Played once as of November 16, 2016.) # Dark Corridors (Played once as of November 16, 2016.) # Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Horizon 2: Online (Played 4 times as of November 16, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5 and Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 90 times as of November 16, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online and Forza Horizon (Played once as of November 16, 2016.) # Ridge Racer Unbounded (Played once as of November 16, 2016.) # The Evil Within (Played 4 times as of November 16, 2016.) # Worms Battlegrounds (Played once as of November 16, 2016.) Vehicles Josh Has Used In his GTA 5 and GTA 5: Online Vehicles Showcase Series Benefactor * Benefactor Stirling GT (Showcased in this video.) Dinka * Dinka Blista (Showcased in this video.) * Dinka Jester (Showcased in this video.) Declasse * Declasse Asea (Showcased in this video.) * Declasse Stallion (Showcased in this video.) Dewbauchee * Dewbauchee JB 700 (Showcased in this video.) Imponte * Imponte Phoenix (Showcased in this video, and This video.) * Imponte Ruiner (Showcased in this video.) Karin * Karin Kuruma (Showcased in this video.) Pfister * Pfister Comet (Showcased in this video.) Pegassi * Pegassi Infernus (Showcased in this video.) * Pegassi Zentorno (Showcased in this video.) List Of GTA 5 and GTA 5: Online Movies This list includes all of the GTA 5 and GTA 5: Online Movies Josh has uploaded as of November 16, 2016. * GTA 5 Movie: Progen T20 (Uploaded on July 17, 2015.) * GTA 5 Movie: The Outrun (Uploaded on July 25, 2015.) List Of GTA 5 and GTA 5: Online Mini Movies This list includes all of the GTA 5 and GTA 5: Online mini Movies Josh has uploaded as of November 16, 2016. * GTA 5 Mini Movie: The Mission (Uploaded on June 26, 2014.) * GTA 5 - The Trasfer (Uploaded on January 23, 2016.) * GTA 5 - The Liquor (Uploaded on February 20, 2016.) Collaborations And Friends * CandyKittenYay (Josh's girlfriend) * Toterz * iJay HD * SPONGE Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers